


In the Next Room

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dalton Academy, Dalton Redo, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Season 3 Redo, Smut, Unsafe Sex Practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a nightmare that prompts Blaine to sneak into Kurt's room in the middle of the night.  What happens next is not only a surprise to both of them but just the sort of catalyst their relationship needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that had been all but abandoned on ff.net, but I've pulled it out, edited here and there, and started it back up. Included is the new chapter, with more to come shortly.

Blaine woke, sweating, from yet another nightmare. This one featured that ass Karofsky beating up Kurt at a dance, which was just a new twist on an old theme. Even so Blaine couldn’t stand the thought of anything like that happening to Kurt. In the dream Kurt’s beautiful face was bashed in and almost unrecognizable as Blaine held him and called 911. It was worse than a nightmare. It was hell.

Blaine rolled over to squint at his iPod in the dark. It was nearly 2 am. Dalton was silent, which was so rare that Blaine felt mildly disoriented from it. He reached over and switched on his bedside lamp and felt a small amount of relief wash over him with the light. Then he lay back down and he tried to shift his focus off the nightmare.

Normally Blaine kept his insecurities to himself. He put on a confident face, a big smile, and never shared his personal struggles or fears. Wes, David, and now Kurt, were some of the only people that knew anything, and Kurt only knew the G rated versions. It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t trust Kurt, he trusted Kurt more than he’d ever trusted another soul. It was that he didn’t want Kurt to look at him differently.

When Kurt looked at Blaine, it was as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them. His heart would flip over, and Kurt’s blue eyes would sparkle, and Blaine never wanted to see that tainted with any sort of pity or darkness. He wouldn’t hide forever, he just wanted to enjoy this time with his new boyfriend. They’d only been together a few happy months which meant that there was plenty of time later for talking about the past. 

Except having these terrible images in his head now though, images that just wouldn’t stop flashing in his mind, Blaine made two decisions. One, he had to see for himself that Kurt was alright and asleep in his bed, and two that he would have to let Kurt in on some of the darker things in his past. One of the few sound pieces of advice Blaine had from his mother was that when you shared bad feelings, memories, or dreams, it could take the power out of them. You no longer had to carry them alone. Soon, Blaine was going to share with Kurt, but for now he just needed to see him in one piece.

Blaine didn’t bother with getting changed. He had on his gray Dalton t-shirt, and flannel pajama bottoms. The floors were cold in the hall, but he thought going barefoot meant he would be less likely to be heard. He slipped down the hall easily enough past the closed doors of his dorm mates until he came to stand in front of Kurt’s. Blaine pressed himself toward the door and pulled out the little key Kurt had given him on one of his first days. This wasn’t so he could go sneaking in at night, but rather in case he forgot something for class those first couple of weeks. Dalton had much more rigorous academic standards than McKinley and it took some getting used to. If they shared keys then they could have each other’s backs in times of forgotten homework crisis. 

This was the first time Blaine had ever actually used the key. He hoped it wouldn’t be too loud. The key slid into the lock almost silently and Blaine turned it ever so slowly. The lock finally gave with a satisfying snick, and Blaine turned the knob gently. Kurt’s room was as dark as he’d expected so he pushed the door open slowly until he was peering toward the bed; the empty bed.

Before he realized what he was doing. Blaine was stepping right into Kurt’s room, shutting the door behind him. He stood there for a couple of breathless moments worrying about where Kurt might be when the shower suddenly turned on in the bathroom. Blaine could have laughed at himself for being so ridiculous. Here he was standing in Kurt’s room, worried as if Kurt might have been kidnapped or something when really he’d just gone to the bathroom to take a shower. Blaine stared at the bathroom door. Kurt was taking a shower at two in the morning. Why was Kurt taking a shower at two in the morning?

Blaine knew he should leave right then. His boyfriend’s showering habits were none of his business. He would have, really, he was going to just get out and lock the door again and be happy Kurt was alright. Until he heard Kurt’s voice coming from the bathroom. It was really more of a moan than anything else. It stopped Blaine in his tracks. He turned back toward the bathroom door and listened, unable to help himself.

“Oh, mmm," came Kurt’s voice again. Blaine felt his defenses go up right away. Was someone in there with Kurt? That thought was quickly and unknowingly countered by Kurt when he said, “Blaaiinne.” very clearly and very slowly.

Okay, so, Blaine’s brain had stopped working. Now he really needed to leave because otherwise he was that pervert that listened in to people’s private time, but my god, he’d said his name! Blaine felt like his feet were rooted to the floor. He couldn’t leave, not when his boyfriend was less that fifteen feet away, naked and moaning his name. It was almost too much to handle. No, it was definitely too much to handle.

Kurt and Blaine had been going out long enough to have fooled around a time or too, but nothing serious. Kurt still seemed hesitant when it came to anything beneath their clothes and Blaine wasn’t one to push. He adored Kurt, and felt they had all the time in the world to explore each other. Making out was amazing. Of course Blaine jerked off two or three times a day sometimes. Especially after one of those amazing make out sessions. Kurt would make these little noises, and oh god there he goes again. Blaine’s dick twitched in response.

Blaine was going to leave, any minute now he would just walk back out the door, lock it, and go to his room. However his feet had another idea in mind. He was suddenly standing at the end of Kurt’s bed trying to decide whether or not he’d lost his mind, and in the background Kurt was making needy, whiney noises in the shower. Oh damn, that had to be the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Kurt’s voice, already the sexiest voice Blaine had ever heard, and now it was being used in ways Blaine had only ever imagined. To make matters worse, his imagination had not been nearly as good as the real thing.

He sat on the edge of the bed, quite without meaning to. His pajama bottoms were now embarrassingly tented and he grabbed a pillow to cover it, as if that was going to matter the moment Kurt walked out here and found him like this. He needed to not be found out here like this!

“Fuck, yes, Blaine.”came Kurt again, and Blaine was pretty much decided then and there. He reached his hand under the waistband of his pants and grabbed his dick tightly. He felt like a complete perv but his cock certainly didn’t mind. Blaine fisted himself roughly, trying to hurry, to catch up to whatever fantasy Kurt was having in the shower just then. He imagined all sorts of things but no image swam to mind quickly enough until Kurt said, “Let me fuck you.” Holy shit! Blaine was suddenly so hard it hurt and he shifted on the bed so that he was lying back, pumping his hand for all he was worth.

He could see it so clearly in his mind; Kurt behind him, pushing him into the wall of the shower. The hot water would run all over them, slicking bodies and hands and cocks. Then Kurt above him on the bed, pulling Blaine's knees over his shoulders, Kurt sliding into him until he was stretched and aching, and always needing more. It was so perfect, so much better than any fantasy about hand jobs or blow jobs.

Somewhere around that time Blaine became aware that he was no longer listening to Kurt’s voice. He actually was no longer hearing the shower. His hand slowed to a stop and he opened his eyes to find Kurt standing at the end of the bed with a towel in hand and nothing to cover his still wet body. Immediately Blaine was sitting up and flushing redder than he ever had before.

“How long have you been here?” Kurt asked evenly. Blaine felt his stomach drop.


	2. Chapter 2

“A few minutes...” Blaine’s voice was barely a whisper. He was trying not to stare at Kurt’s gorgeous body that was so, so close right now. He was looking at the floor, intent on finding meaningful patters in the carpet.

“You clearly liked what you heard.” Kurt’s voice was so damn calm, it was scary. Blaine wanted him to be shocked or to yell, or do anything other than just stand there all self satisfied while Blaine squirmed on the bed with his hard on still making itself so obviously known.

“Tell me what you liked most.” Kurt insisted, only now his voice took on a different quality, and almost demanding quality. It made Blaine’s heart race.

“When you said my name,” Blaine began. 

“What else?” Kurt narrowed his eyes as if daring Blaine to say it.

“When- when you said, 'let me fuck you'.” The words came out slowly, and Blaine was staring a hole in the wall to the right of Kurt, unable to meet his gaze.

Kurt dropped his towel and came to the edge of the bed, and he looked down on Blaine with something that was almost a smile. He slid his knee up onto the bed, right between Blaine's legs. Blaine couldn’t help it. He was staring directly at Kurt’s dick which was not exactly soft.

“Before tonight have you ever thought of me fucking you before?” Kurt asked softly, his voice still held that aloof air which was driving Blaine slowly mad.

“No,” Blaine admitted as Kurt slowly crawled up on top of him and pressed him back into the mattress. Having all his clothes on while Kurt was naked was an overwhelming experience. Blaine felt as if he could feel every inch of that glorious smooth skin as Kurt pressed him down, covering him in heat. The remaining droplets on his skin soaked through Blaine’s clothes making him all the more aware of how warm and close Kurt really was, how fully aroused Kurt was now.

“You’ve thought of fucking me though?” To this Blaine could only nod, and then Kurt’s mouth was coming down on his and they were kissing like never before. Blaine’s legs fell wider apart so that Kurt settled there between them, and his mouth crushed Blaine’s, all teeth, and tongue, and no care for form or niceties. So very unlike the Kurt he was used to.

Blaine’s arms immediately went to circle Kurt’s back but Kurt took him by the wrists and pinned his arms to either side of his head. “Let me have control for a change.” Kurt said this softly but Blaine could hear the sudden desire behind the request. Kurt was giving him a chance to back out, but backing out was the last thing on Blaine’s mind. Blaine nodded his consent and felt a tremor run trough him.

Kurt bent down once more and kissed Blaine softly. Then he pushed up Blaine’s t-shirt and began trailing kisses down Blain’s stomach. When he came to the waistband of Blaine’s pajama pants his ran his tongue just along the edge and Blaine let out a little cry of frustration.

“You can’t sneak into my room, listen in on me in the shower, and jerk off on my bed without consequences,” Kurt chuckled, his laugh softly mocking. Then he was pulling Blaine’s shirt over his head and Blaine had to struggle to keep his hands off Kurt. In their make out sessions they had never been shirtless, and the need to press against Kurt was overwhelming. 

In this matter Kurt obliged him, lying full out on top of him. Blaine was trying to enjoy the skin on skin contact but what he was really noticing now was his erection pressed tightly to Kurt’s. Kurt was kissing over his jaw now and moving to nibble on his ear. “Fuck, you got me so hard again already,” Kurt whispered and the sound went straight to Blaine’s dick. Kurt had never spoken like this before and it was driving him mad.

“Please Kurt,” he whimpered. Kurt just kept right on moving down to his neck, sucking and biting, marking him, Blaine was sure. “Please what?” Kurt asked as he bit down gently on Blaine’s nipple. Blaine arched his back with unexpected pleasure. “Ah, Kurt, please touch me!” He whimpered. Kurt just chuckled darkly. “Not yet,” he answered. Then Kurt set about getting Blaine’s pants and boxers off until he lay there on Kurt’s bed fully exposed to Kurt’s exploring eyes.

“Do you trust me, Blaine?” Kurt asked softly. It sounded like a line being drawn, Blaine thought. This was the moment, if he admitted that he trusted Kurt then he would be Kurt’s to do with as he pleased and Blaine wasn’t entirely sure what that might include. On the other hand Kurt was giving him a chance to say no, one last chance maybe, but there was no way Blaine could lie like that. “I trust you,” he said. He trusted Kurt beyond action or word. “Good,” Kurt answered softly as he dipped down for one quick kiss.

Kurt’s mouth began moving over Blaine’s skin so softly at first it was painful. Then the kisses became more pronounced. He kissed down Blaine’s body, across his belly, over hipbones, across thighs, never quite where Blaine wanted his mouth. He nibbled now at the point where Blaine’s leg met his hip on the outside, then trailed his tongue to the inside. Blaine was squirming beneath him, trying his best to lie still.

Kurt spread Blaine’s legs wider, and Blaine had to force himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see everything Kurt did even if he felt more vulnerable right now than ever before. Blaine was making a soft keening noise in the back of his throat at the sight between his legs. Then Kurt met his eyes and finally, oh god finally, he ran his tongue around the tip of Blaine’s cock. The sensation had been imagined of course, and a couple of Blaine’s friends had described blow jobs to him drunkenly at a party once, but this was otherworldly. Kurt maintained eye contact, though now his usually bright blue eyes seemed to darken with lust.

Kurt took the head in his mouth and sucked almost experimentally and Blaine’s hips rose off the bed. “Fuck,” Blaine whimpered. That seemed to spur Kurt on because he slid his mouth further down and grasped the base with his hand. Then he began to slowly bob his head up and down, and as his sucked his cheeks hollow before Blaine’s eyes. Christ it was hot. 

Blaine lost his ability to look for a moment and immediately the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes to look down on Kurt who sort of smiled around his dick. Oh hell. He was going to force Blaine to watch. Not that it was a chore, it was the hottest thing Blaine had seen yet and the night had already been full of hot things. It was just really difficult to keep his eyes open and his head angled when all he wanted to do was thrash around on the pillow.

Once Kurt was satisfied that Blaine was watching he pulled off with a popping sound and began to lick the underside of Blaine’s cock. At first he licked straight even lines that left Blaine shuddering but then he strayed from that into erratic patterns that couldn’t be followed. He let Blaine’s cock slide to the side of his mouth into his cheek. He used the underside of his tongue to swipe the head. Blaine's legs began to tremble. 

Kurt was trying to avoid the typical blow job patterns he’d seen on those terrible movies that one time he'd watched, because what he wanted was to watch Blaine come undone without coming. When he was satisfied that this was the case, thanks to some serious squirming and moaning on Blaine’s part, he stopped and moved up Blaine’s body to kiss him deeply. He rubbed his own hard dick against Blaine’s and relished the sounds that came out of Blaine’s mouth. “Oh fuck, oh god, Kurt.” He was saying. 

Blaine was floating now somewhere between fantasy and reality with Kurt on top of him and he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“Blaine, mmm,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s ear and then he was moving faster. Grinding his hips against Blaine’s and Blaine shifted to wrap his legs around Kurt’s. His own hips lifted to meet Kurt’s until they were both panting and moaning, unable to even kiss, barely able to cling to one another. Blaine had quite forgotten that he was supposed to be laying still and his hands clung and clutched at Kurt’s back, at his shoulders. Kurt didn’t seem to mind it at all and soon it was Blaine felt that there was only this, right now, between them, and that the rest of the world was gone.

Soon, much too soon for Blaine’s satisfaction, he realized this was coming to an end. “Close, Kurt, I’m so close!” He whimpered and Kurt lifted his head to stare down into Blaine’s eyes.

“Do it,” Kurt whispered, his voice much lower and huskier than Blaine had ever heard it. “Come for me.” Kurt commanded softly.

That was all it took. Blaine’s body convulsed and he was coming hard and fast between their stomachs and losing himself in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt followed right away and for a moment they were locked together shuddering and panting, connected like never before. Then Kurt collapsed on Blaine in a tangle of sweat and limbs. 

Blaine just held on to Kurt as he came back down. He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t care because that had been amazing. Kurt finally rolled sideways off Blaine so they lay facing one another. He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly and when he pulled back a smile played across his lips. 

“That was… wow,” Blaine finally said, and then he chuckled at his own inarticulateness. 

“Yeah,” Kurt added and then they were both laughing softly. Blaine’s thoughts must have flitted across his face because Kurt cut him off before he could say anything.

“Don’t you dare go apologizing now.” Kurt said playfully. So Blaine mimed zipping his lips. Then Kurt was kissing him again and nothing else seemed to matter.

Somewhere in the back of Blaine’s mind he knew he needed to get back to his own room. He knew they needed to talk about what had happened and what it meant and what they wanted, and he knew they would. They almost always talked about everything. Blaine would have to explain what had led him to Kurt’s room in the first place and that would lead to telling Kurt about everything he’d been through. Right now though, they had this. Kurt was safe and warm and tucked right up against and around Blaine and Blaine was happier and more content than he'd ever been before. His nightmare was already a thing of the past and the future was right here.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine did make it back to his room that night, relieved, sated, and thoroughly exhausted. He fell into his own bed without a real thought for anything aside from pulling the covers up over his shoulders and falling asleep. The next morning, however, his head was swimming with new information, ideas, concerns, and the overwhelming presence of Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. He spent much longer in his shower than he usually did, but thankfully his roommate either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

When Blaine finally saw Kurt in the hall later he could feel his cheeks heat right up because he knew things now, about Kurt. Thing he hadn’t known before. More than that though, Kurt knew things about him. Things he normally would relegate to the bedroom and not bring into the hall outside his class. Kurt must be thinking something similar too because he stepped closer to Blaine, his voice a low whisper, just for Blaine’s ears.

“We should talk,” he said. Even though his cheeks were adorably pink, Kurt's tone was very matter of fact. Actually it worked to soothe Blaine’s nerves a bit and it surprised him to think that while he always thought he would be the one soothing Kurt in a situation like this, things are entirely the other way around. 

“Meet me after school and we can drive out to the Lima Bean together,” Kurt added.

“Wait. What if we run into your friends there?” Blaine asked, because obviously this is not a conversation he’d want his friends overhearing.

Kurt just smiled down at him with a wry twist to his mouth. “I doubt we’ll be getting into too much detail, Blaine, and if we do the sudden arrival of other people into our little bubble will probably be very welcome.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Blaine murmured. He couldm’t help but feel just a tiny bit disappointed.

“Don’t make that face," Kurt reached out to touch his arm. "We have to get to class and you have to stop worrying so much about everything. This is still us Blaine. Go learn things; I’ll see you at lunch.” Kurt's hand slid down to Blaine's and he squeezed briefly. Then he was gone off to his own classes leaving Blaine with nothing to do but turn and go into his morning English class with way too many thoughts and much too much worrying going on in his head.

The day passed much like any other despite Blaine’s mind’s instance that this was an important day with things to be discussed and decisions to be made and wow their relationship was actually going there and were they both really ready? Blaine concluded that the only way for him to be comfortable with things progressing was to know that Kurt was comfortable and the only way to know what Kurt was comfortable with was to talk to him. So he went from class to class, took notes, read passages from his books until they made sense, and didn’t even mention it at all during lunch.

When the school day was over he waited outside for Kurt and the two of them drove together to the Lima Bean, still their favorite haunt despite its distance from Dalton. Kurt ordered for them both and refused Blaine’s money, Blaine had paid last time after all, he'd said, and Blaine felt himself relaxing into their usual routine. When they sat down at last, facing one another over the little round table, Blaine felt completely at ease. This was them; Kurt and Blaine. Nothing could change that.

“I made some notes,” Kurt began. Blaine just wrapped both hands around his coffee and waited quietly, a smiling teasing the edge of his mouth.

“Firstly, I think we need to talk about what happened last night.” His eyes flicked up from his paper and Blaine nodded his agreement, so Kurt went on. “Then we need to talk about what limits we both still have.” Kurt looked again at Blaine. This time Blaine spoke.

“I think you’re absolutely right.” He smiled his encouragement at Kurt so Kurt continued.

“After we understand the limits we can talk about things we are comfortable with.” Kurt tucked the little piece of paper back down in his bag and took a sip of his coffee.

“All of that sounds good,” Blaine said, and it did. As usual Kurt was well organized and it made Blaine smile to think that even their sex life could be mapped out much the same way Kurt would tackle anything else from choosing what to wear for the day to keeping his father on a strict low sodium low fat diet. His logic was more comforting and familiar than anything else and Blaine was grateful that Kurt had moved past the point where this topic would cause him to ask Blaine to leave his room. Blaine had always respected Kurt’s boundaries and he would continue to do so, but it was pretty great to know that Kurt felt he could trust Blaine with all of this. 

“So Blaine, first things first," Kurt straightened his shoulders and fixed Blaine with an indecipherable look. "What brought you to my room last night? You don’t have to be sorry you were there or for anything else that happened, because I’m not, I’m just curious about what brought you there.” Kurt folded his hands neatly on the table and waited for Blaine. Oh, okay, they were going to talk about that. Blaine wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought they would cover that, of course they would, but for some reason his mind had been focused entirely on other aspects of their night together. Actually he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say about it, but he knew he needed to say something and he knew he would never lie to Kurt. So he took a quick breath and dove right in.

“I had a nightmare last night, about you,” Blaine started; his voice steady despite the images talking about it conjured. “It was pretty bad, and felt really real and I just thought, there you were just in the next room so to speak and I just had to see you, to make sure you were really right there, and safe.” Blaine paused and licked his lips absently. “I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense but I couldn’t go back to sleep without seeing you with my own eyes so I ended up using the spare key you gave me to sneak into your room.”

Saying it like that, out loud, and to Kurt, made it sound a little creepy. More than a little creepy even. Blaine wanted to say he was sorry and the words were half formed on his lips when Kurt brought one hand up, index finger raised as if to remind Blaine not to apologize and Blaine just rubbed nervously at the back of his neck and smiled a little crookedly. 

“What was the nightmare about?” Kurt asked, curious.

Blaine bit his lip but answered all the same. “Karofsky,” he said, hoping this would be enough for right now. He did make a silent promise to himself that before they left the coffee shop that day, he would make another appointment to talk to Kurt and that he would tell Kurt everything that had happened to him that led him to Dalton in the first place.

It was enough for Kurt, though. He nodded thoughtfully to himself and Blaine wondered what sorts of memories or personal nightmares were racing across Kurt’s mind. After a couple of quiet minutes the boys filled with drinking their coffee, Kurt spoke again. “But you didn’t find me asleep in my bed,” he prompted, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

“No, I didn’t,” Blaine answered with his own smile.

“Alright, let’s move on then,” Kurt said and his voice had a slightly higher breathy sound at the end of his sentence. Somehow this was something of a relief to Blaine who was beginning to feel nervous again. “Limits,” Kurt continued, and Blaine was glad he didn’t seem to be ready to take notes right now.

“Maybe you should go first; I don’t really know how to explain my limits.” Blaine admitted. Kurt looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

“Okay, but I don’t want to feel like my limits set the pace for everything all the time,” Kurt said almost sternly and Blaine hurried to respond. 

“No, it isn’t that exactly, it’s just, I know I can’t be comfortable doing anything you’re not comfortable doing.” Blaine offered.

“Well, we won’t be doing anything we’re not both comfortable with anyway, right?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. “Even so, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine agreed.

“Right, well I’ve thought a lot about it and I have my limits pretty much figured out.” Kurt twisted his cup of coffee on the table between his long fingers. “I don’t think I’m ready to do naked things again, right now. Last night was sort of in the heat of the moment and it was great and I don’t regret anything, but I just don’t want to rush into everything because of it. So for now, let’s keep our clothes on.” He didn’t look up to gauge Blaine’s reaction so Blaine reached over and took his hand for courage.

“I know I’m not anywhere near ready for sex.” Kurt looked up and his cheeks were reddening and his mouth pressed into a tight line. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just sat there staring at Blaine.

“What else? Was there something else?” Blaine asked cautiously. Kurt surprised him by chuckling softly.

“It’s just that, ever since last night, sex is all I’ve been able to think about.” Kurt ducked his head but the laughter was still there. “But I know I can’t do that right now, you know?” Kurt’s shimmering blue green eyes were back on his.

Blaine smiled because he knew that exact feeling. “Yeah, I do, but that’s why they invented masturbation.” The two of them laughed a little and Kurt’s blush faded and then Blaine knew he was up. It was his turn to talk limits.

“I’m not ready yet for sex yet either, I don’t think, but I’m pretty open to just about everything else.” He shrugged lightly at Kurt and continued. “I don’t have any real experience or anything with any of it but I think when we’re both ready it’s going to be pretty great.” Blaine tried to sound nonchalant but he could tell Kurt was thinking really hard about something.

“Everything else?” Kurt asked softly, his eyes growing slightly wider.

“When we’re both ready,” Blaine reiterated.

“So I guess that mostly takes care of you for part three of this discussion, but I had a couple of ideas of what I might be okay with if that’s alright?” Kurt was back to fiddling with his coffee and sipping it repeatedly.

“That sounds great,” Blaine said and then he added, “This isn’t about you setting the pace for us or me having to wait on you for things, Kurt, we’re right in this together and even though it sounds like I’m ready for anything that comes up, I’m not going to be ready until I feel it’s right and not everything feels right just yet, okay? I’m just open to seeing what does is all.” Kurt seemed to relax a little as he nodded at Blaine.

“Okay, then, well, here’s my list.” Kurt took a breath and then leaned forward a tiny bit. “Since I was thinking of clothes on type stuff I thought that we could do what we did last night, but just keep our clothes on. I also thought it might be okay to touch each other, under our clothes if we weren’t looking.” Kurt finished and then he leaned back and waited for Blaine’s reply.

Blaine’s mind should not have been so preoccupied with the idea of touching Kurt under his clothes. Not after that blow job Kurt had given him or the way they’d rubbed each other off, naked, but for some reason the idea was short circuiting his brain.

“Blaine?” Kurt was saying.

“Sorry... what?” Blaine shook his head and looked over at Kurt who was wearing a look of concern.

“I was asking if that sounded alright?" Kurt’s eyebrows drew together.

“Yeah, yes, I, yes, Kurt, that sounds good. Fine.” Blaine laughed then because what else could he do? He sounded like an idiot, but Kurt just joined in and they laughed quietly together until they were spent.

“So, I think you should come by tonight.” Kurt whispered, surprising Blaine again. Blaine couldn’t think because this new and forward Kurt was something of an echo of the Kurt he’d glimpsed last night, and he liked it.

“Okay,” Blaine answered, his voice taking on a lower pitch. This seemed to please Kurt who just smiled and drank his coffee.

“Good, then, see you at eleven?” Kurt was offering eleven obviously because it was past the first hall check. Their student advisor wasn’t exactly subtle about his schedule, and also because eleven was still early enough that they wouldn’t be sacrificing too much sleep to see each other. If Blaine didn’t know better he might think Kurt had been planning this all day. Then again, maybe he had. Basically, his boyfriend was brilliant.

“It’s a date,” Blaine said cheekily and they both dissolved in to giggles once more. The rest of their time at the Lima Bean was spent catching up on their regular topics of conversation and they were never interrupted by any of Kurt’s friends from McKinley. Just before they left, Blaine remembered his promise to himself.

“Kurt, I was wondering,” Blaine began in all seriousness. “Do you think we could do this again, I mean, come here to talk, maybe this weekend? I have something I wanted to tell you, but it has nothing to do with us or our relationship… it sort of needs its own day.” Kurt looked concerned so Blaine decided not to keep the topic of conversation a secret.

“It’s about my past, about what happened; before Dalton.” He absently ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I think it’s why I had that nightmare and I want to talk to you and tell you about it, if that’s okay,” Blaine finished.

“Yes, of course Blaine,” he said, softly and he smiled so Blaine relaxed. The two of them left the Lima Bean and headed back to Dalton. Blaine somehow felt that even though they’d been intimate the night before, he had never been closer to Kurt than he was right then.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tell me 'my world revolves around you'. Tell me 'boy I can't live without you'._

Blaine was doing his best to get through this last hour before he was supposed to sneak out to Kurt’s room. He had already explained things to his roommate, Trent, who took it all in stride and also offered to help cover him if the need arrived. Blaine wasn't expecting any problems though, and Trent agrreed it was unlikely. It wasn't as if Blaine and Kurt were the first boys to ever sneak around Dalton after curfew. It was practically tradition.

Now Blaine was sitting on the end of his bed, cross legged, and listening to Neon Trees which turned out not to be the best decision because the lyrics were painting vivid pictures in his mind. He’d already wrapped up his homework, taken a shower, tried to read, and bugged Trent until he was asked to kindly shut up. So music was really all he had left and he took to staring at the clock as the music played on in his headphones.

When 10:55pm rolled around at last Blaine shot Trent a final glance and was waved off with a grin. Then he quietly peered out into the hall. When he didn’t see anyone out and about he slipped into the hall and shut the door behind him. After that it was a matter of walking as stealthily as he could down to Kurt’s room. Since it wasn’t as late as last time he had to be especially careful. Other students or even a faculty member could be lurking just around the corner. Fortunately there was no one and Blaine cautiously tapped on Kurt’s door.

Kurt answered and stepped back to let Blaine in and then he too was quiet as he shut and locked his door. Both of them seemed hesitant for a moment and grinned shyly at one another. Blaine took note of the ambient music playing softly in the background. He didn’t recognize it immediately but it was somehow soothing. Kurt was pretty much a genus when it came to mood music and his talent had not let him down tonight.

Blaine smiled and then they were walking toward one another, closing the distance between them. Everything was so different from the other night, and from other times they’d been alone too for that matter. Tonight they were here with eyes and arms wide open and there was no reason to rush or worry. They reached for each other at the same time, Kurt’s arms winding around Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s around his waist until they were nose to nose and just breathing in one another. Then they were kissing. Slowly, carefully, lips lingering against one another softly.

The kiss only deepened when Kurt shifted his head to the right and tangled his fingers into the back of Blaine’s hair. Blaine sighed against him and they walked clumsily sideways until they fell down on the bed, arms still around each other. They rolled so that Kurt was beneath Blaine and Blaine was straddling Kurt’s hips. Their tongues danced and fought for control but in the end Blaine relaxed and let Kurt plunder his mouth, seeking out each crevice and plane, massaging Blaine’s tongue and tasting every bit of him. Blaine thought he might combust just from that. 

Blaine’s hands sought out Kurt’s silky hair, made softer than usual by a recent washing and a lack of hairspray, and he ran his hands through it repeatedly, unable to even grab hold because he couldn’t get enough of the way the locks slid through his fingers. He gasped against Kurt’s mouth and Kurt pulled back and pressed his forehead to Blaine’s. Both of them panted for air.

Kurt rolled them over until they were lying side by side and he pulled back enough to look Blaine in the eye. His normally bright eyes practically smoldered at Blaine and his pupils were blown so wide it surprised him. Blaine ran a finger down Kurt’s cheek and across his bottom lip which was swollen and red from their kissing. His eyes fixed there and he couldn’t stop staring. As if he were reading Blaine’s mind, Kurt leaned back in and took Blaine’s mouth once more. This time there was no sweetness, only white heat that sizzled down Blaine’s spine and gathered low in his belly.

Soon kissing wasn’t enough, despite the fact that they weren’t trying to race against parents arriving home or someone seeing them in their car. Kurt lifted Blaine’s leg over his hip and tugged him tight to his body. Then he began rocking his hips forward as they had discussed before. It wasn’t anywhere close to the same as when they’d had no clothes separating them, but that didn’t mean it was bad. Actually the friction of the clothes and the fact that they were so close and still unable to feel flesh made Blaine shiver all over. He knew what Kurt’s cock felt like against his own and he could imagine that sensation now so clearly with Kurt’s hardness pressed right to his own.

A moan erupted from Kurt’s mouth into Blaine’s and Kurt pulled back, his wide eyes searching Blaine’s. “It’s not enough. I need more, please, Blaine.” Kurt didn’t wait for an answer but kissed Blaine once more, hard, before pulling back again. “Give me more,” he whispered.

Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what Kurt wanted but he was willing to give him anything. He had a couple of guesses based on what Kurt said he was comfortable with, but before Blaine could ask or make a move, Kurt was undoing the drawstring to his pants. Okay. That’s… his brain struggled to keep up. Kurt was back to searching Blaine’s eyes and Blaine thought he might be waiting for some sort of acknowledgement so Blaine just nodded and then he had to bite his lip as Kurt’s hand fumbled between their bodies.

Kurt pulled back enough then that he was able to get Blaine’s pants undone and then he was slipping his hand inside the waistband and stroking Blaine over his boxers. It was all Blaine could do to just lay there and not push himself right into Kurt’s hand again and again until he came like he wanted to. Kurt’s palm was hot as it dragged over his length and he began sliding his finger and thumb around the edges of Blaine. As for Blaine, he was murmuring what he hoped were encouragements, but he had no real idea what he was saying, especially not once Kurt slid into his boxers and took his cock in his fist. 

His hand was only there a moment when he pulled it back out of Blaine’s pants and Blaine whimpered in protest, but stopped when he realized what Kurt was doing. Kurt licked his palm twice, slowly; then slid it right back down around Blaine’s hard on. The sight of Kurt doing that combined with the slick wet sensation it created was almost enough to get Blaine to come right then, but he forced himself to hang on; he wasn’t ready for this to be over.

“God Blaine,” Kurt murmured against his mouth and then they were kissing again and Blaine’s hips were rolling forward into Kurt’s hand even though he’d wanted to lie still. 

“Mmm nnnng.” Was all Blaine could get out. Kurt’s hand was fantastic, tight when it needed to be, looser as it raised up again, twisting every so often, and just when Blaine didn’t think he could handle any more Kurt’s thumb would swipe over the head and make him cry out. 

Blaine needed something though, he needed something more and he didn’t know why until he realized that he needed his hand on Kurt’s dick too. He needed Kurt to come with him and then it would be perfect. Not being able to actually speak much made getting his point across somewhat difficult, but Kurt eventually understood and whispered, “Yesss.”

Then they were jerking each other off together, finding a rhythm that worked for both of them. Their foreheads were pressed together because they couldn’t catch their breaths and they gasped and moaned almost at the same time, their breath mingling between them. It was so good, too good, and Blaine could feel that heat tightening his balls and pushing him toward a precipice. He was going to come and soon but he wanted to take Kurt there with him. Blaine sped his hand up and made his fist just a little bit tighter until Kurt was almost thrashing against him.

“Uhng, oh, oh, mmm close Blaine! You’re gonna make me come!” Kurt gushed, his voice tight and ragged.

“Yes, Kurt, god, come with me!” Blaine cried out as his orgasm took him over and he came hard just as Kurt went rigid in his arms and did the same. They pushed and gripped and rocked for a few seconds more and then collapsed with their arms around each other as they came down from their high.

Eventually the need to clean up overtook them both and they slipped from each others arms and wiped themselves clean with the towels Kurt had by the bed. Then they sat together kissing slowly until it was time for Blaine to get back to his room.

“Sleep tight,” Kurt told him fondly.

“You too,” Blaine said, as he slipped back out into the darkened hall and down to his room.

Both of them slept very soundly that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Going back to a regular schedule of school and homework and extracurricular activities was harder than Blaine thought it would be. Now that his head was filled with thoughts of when he could be alone with Kurt again, the feeling of Kurt’s body close to his, and the way his shy boyfriend had somehow turned into a sex god, Blaine could hardly be asked to pay attention to everyday concerns. He found himself watching Kurt whenever he could; in study hall, at lunch, during Warbler’s practice. He tried to see past the quick smile and the easy laughter down to the person he now knew was under all those layers, but in public Kurt kept himself completely together.

Sometimes this was frustrating because Blaine didn’t know how Kurt could be so relaxed and calm while he was falling apart all the time, but he wasn’t frustrated at Kurt. It was more that he was frustrated with himself. Couldn’t he control himself at all? Then Kurt would text him or pass him a note saying how crazy Blaine was making him and the world would make sense again. Kurt was right there with him and that just felt great.

They worked out something of a schedule for spending time alone together in Kurt’s room but things continued to get in the way, and now it had been almost a full week since he’d been alone with Kurt at all. Blaine did his best to focus on those mundane things that he knew he needed to, but each time something got in the way of their getting together, Blaine felt his focus slip further away.

They’d even missed coffee and talking over the weekend and while Blaine wasn’t being plagued by nightmares right now, he still wanted to be close to Kurt, closer than they had been able to be. All in all, the whole thing had Blaine somewhat on edge.

Kurt pulled him aside right before Thursday afternoon Warbler’s practice. “Tonight,” Kurt whispered to him as the other Warblers filed into the room past them. 

“Tonight? What about the History test tomorrow?” Blaine was trying to be responsible, he really was.

“Study first. Study as soon as you get out of here, and I will too. It’s the only night I’m going to be free. I’m going home for the weekend.” Kurt was holding onto Blaine’s blazer, right at the elbow. They were so close now that if Blaine just leaned forward he could kiss Kurt. Instead he just nodded mutely, agreeing to study and then come find Kurt.

Practice felt really long, but throwing himself into singing really helped. After he’d parted ways with Kurt and the other guys he ran to get an early dinner and then he was off to the library. There were several study alcoves in the library, not really closed to the rest of the place, but separate enough that they were perfect for studying. They each had several desks with lamps lined up together with a couple of computers on either end. Blaine chose one of these quieter spots and settled in with his history book and his note cards. Despite his desire to be done with this already and off getting showered and changed for an evening with Kurt, he made himself work diligently through each of the main topics. He came to be so lost in the dates and facts that he didn’t hear someone step into the little room with him.

“Getting a lot done?” 

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt. “Actually I am.” Kurt grinned back at Blaine and slid into the chair next to him. 

“Good because I decided I can’t wait,” Kurt said, and there was a mischievous tilt to his smile.

“I can’t wait either, I’m probably good here, I just need to put everything up and we can go.” Blaine pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. It was just after 8 o’clock which meant he’d been studying for almost two and a half hours straight.

Kurt chuckled beside him and Blaine looked back up. “No, I mean, I can’t wait, not a second longer.”

Before Blaine could really work this all out in his mind, Kurt was leaning over, threading his fingers into Blaine’s hair at the back of his head, and pulling him over for a kiss. Kurt immediately plunged his tongue into Blaine’s mouth when it opened on a surprised gasp and Blaine had no time to consider where they were because his boyfriend’s mouth was on his and he’d been waiting so long to feel this way again.

Blaine did finally register what Kurt was implying and he pulled back quickly, glancing around. “You mean, here? Right here?” Blaine’s eyebrows shot up, but he couldn’t say he was entirely opposed to the idea. Still, what if they got caught? His parents would kill him and they might be temporarily suspended from the Warblers and… Kurt was nodding slowly and running his hand up Blaine’s thigh, and Blaine’s mind just refused to work anymore.

Kurt didn’t say anything he just slipped to his knees in front of Blaine and Blaine started trembling at the thought of what was about to happen. “Kurt, you don’t have to do this,” Blaine whispered.

“I know I don’t. I want to.” His fingers began working at Blaine’s belt and then his fly and Blaine had to look away because holy crap that was Kurt down there and they were in the library and it was all too much and too good.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long and I just couldn’t wait, I want you, I want this.” Kurt was pulling Blaine’s fly open now and Blaine took a shakey breath. This was happening now; right now.

He wanted to say something to Kurt, to let him know how much he wanted Kurt too, how much he’d thought about him over the past week, but words failed him as Kurt reached into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled his already hard dick out. The cold air of the library was uncomfortable against his skin only for a second because then Kurt was leaning into his lap and licking him slowly and deliberately.

For just a moment Kurt’s bright eyes swung up to meet Blaine’s and Blaine could see the wide pupils looking so wild and so different there on Kurt’s flushing face, that Blaine almost couldn’t breathe. Then Kurt looked back down and was taking Blaine’s head into his mouth and he actually couldn’t take a breath.

Kurt sucked softly at first, experimentally. One hand rested still on Blaine’s thigh and the other curled around the base of Blaine’s dick, holding him where Kurt wanted. Blaine was trying to be still but each time Kurt sank a little farther; his hips betrayed him by twitching up off his chair. Blaine had to bite his lip hard to keep from saying anything or making some obscene noise when Kurt pulled off and resumed licking up and down and around in that mad, slow way.

Kurt moved to take him in again but this time as his lips slid down Blaine made a strangled noise in his throat and Kurt pulled off all the way. He grinned up at Blaine and shook his head slowly. “Nope. You have to stay quiet,” he whispered. Kurt was teasing, Blaine knew, but his voice was so gravelly and serious that all Blaine could do was nod emphatically until Kurt grinned and took him back in his mouth.

This time there was no more teasing. Kurt sucked harder and he moved his hand so his lips travelled down to the base of Blaine’s cock, taking him all the way in. Blaine gripped the arms of his chair so he wouldn’t grab Kurt’s head and he did his very best to swallow every moan that wanted to work its way out of his throat.

Kurt’s head began to bob in earnest in his lap and Blaine was torn between watching Kurt and watching the entrance to the alcove. His whole body was tensed and strung too tight and he knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t last much longer like this. Kurt’s cheeks hollowed out as he pulled back and Blaine’s eyes snapped closed. 

He tapped Kurt’s shoulder, “Mm’close. Gonna come,” he whispered with a gasp. Kurt just kept going. His head moved faster, up and down, saliva and pre-come dripping down over Blaine’s balls and then Blaine felt it rushing at him like a freight train. He came right in Kurt’s mouth and Kurt swallowed every bit. Kurt’s hand came back up as he stroked Blaine through his orgasm until he was almost too sensitive and then Kurt pulled back slowly and wiped at his mouth. 

Blaine hauled Kurt up by the arms and kissed him. He didn’t even think twice about it all he wanted was Kurt’s mouth on his. He could taste himself on Kurt’s tongue and maybe that should have been weird but it was somehow thrilling and he pulled Kurt as close as he could in this awkward position. Soon, too soon, Kurt was pulling back with a sideways sort of grin. He moved to dig around in his bag and Blaine worked to tuck himself carefully back into his pants and tidy himself up a bit. Kurt came back with a little towel to wipe his mouth and chin off with and he used wipes of some sort for his hand. Blaine was grinning at him.

“Yes?” Kurt asked.

“You planned this.” Blaine meant it to sound more accusing but it mostly just sounded like Blaine was twelve. They both giggled.

“I told you I couldn’t wait any longer,” Kurt said. His chin jutted upward a tiny bit but both of them were still laughing as quietly as they could.

“Can I still come over tonight?” Blaine asked.

“Of course,” Kurt said, and he leaned in to kiss Blaine’s cheek quickly. “And in case I forget later, I want to ask if you’re free Sunday; for coffee, and talking. I know we sort of missed that last weekend.”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks,” Blaine told him, suddenly seriously.

Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand. “See you soon?” Kurt asked.

“Soon,” Blaine promised and he watched as his boyfriend slipped back out of the room.

Later, cleaned and changed, Blaine sneaked down the hall to Kurt’s room. It was a surprise to both of them that they only lay together on Kurt’s bed listening to music and holding one another close. However, it was what they both seemed to need so neither of them bothered to question it. 

It was only when Blaine was back in his own bed that he realized the surprise blowjob he’d received in the library could hardly count as one of the ‘clothes on’ things from Kurt’s list. It was a lot to think about considering that they were moving in a completely different way than Kurt seemed to want originally. He needed to think about it or maybe they needed to talk about it, but all Blaine could really do right now was just let his eyes close as sleep pulled him down.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sunday finally rolled around, Blaine found himself fidgeting nervously by the fountain as he waited for Kurt to get out of an impromptu meeting he had with his housing advisor. Both of them were pretty certain that meant Kurt was finally getting a roommate, but Blaine was trying his best just to stay focused on the conversation they were heading for over coffee. If Kurt did get a roommate they could figure it out, even if that meant finding new and creative ways to be alone.

Kurt came out looking just a little bit deflated and Blaine didn't have to ask to know why.

"His name's Sebastian Smythe and he's moving in this afternoon," Kurt's mouth pulled together in what was almost a pout. Blaine wanted to kiss it away, so he did. The courtyard was empty but the kiss was brief and sweet. It left Kurt smiling which made Blaine light up inside.

"I'm sorry you're getting a roommate," Blaine told him softly as he held his hand out for Kurt's.

"Me too," Kurt said. He tucked his hand into Blaine's as they walked toward the student parking lot. "No more space, no more privacy, and Blaine, what if he's a pig? I can't even go into some of these guy's bathrooms! I don't want to share mine with some cretin who doesn't know how to lift the toilet seat!"

Blaine just squeezed his hand, giving him the space to rant as he needed. Blaine was lucky in the roommate department and everyone knew it. He and Trent had been fast friends and had even joined the Warblers at the same time. Trent was tidy and friendly and generally a treat to be around. Not everyone got that lucky. Blaine would just have to hope that Kurt could win in that department too.

"And where will we go to be alone?" Kurt finally got around to asking as they slid into his car.

"People find ways," Blaine said thoughtfully. "Maybe we set up a system with our roommates or find other private places. It could be fun." Okay that was slightly reaching, Blaine knew. What was fun was being alone behind a locked door with nothing but each other to think about, but Blaine wasn't about to let Kurt worry about them when he was already worried about having to share his space with some new guy.

"Sure, fun," Kurt huffed, but he reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand one last time before driving them out toward the main road out of Westerville.

After that they talked for a little bit about school and the Warblers. Mainly their upcoming Sectionals performance and which songs they were going to use to audition for solos with. Talking music always led to sing-alongs and Kurt had Blaine plug in his iPod so they could sing with their car trip playlist. Before either of them even realized they were crossing into the Lima city limits and pulling into the Lima Bean.

They settled into a table by the window and Blaine stirred the cinnamon in his coffee as he thought of a way to begin. Across from him, Kurt was quiet, patiently waiting for Blaine, never pushing him to get on with anything. It struck Blaine then how much they balanced each other and how that balance swung and switched and somehow always remained even. An anchor for him no matter what life was throwing his way. Which was how he knew this was right.

"You know I came to Dalton to escape some bullies back at my old school," Blaine began and Kurt watched him, his face serene as he waited.

"It was the Sadie Hawkins dance, in April of my eighth grade year. I didn't want to be left out just because I was gay, and I was tired of hiding myself to make other people comfortable. I had a friend, Kyle, who felt the same way. So we decided to go together. It wasn't really a date and we didn't do it to make some big statement. In fact we were only brave enough to dance just once toward the end of the night, and then we left." Blaine had to stop then and take a sip of his coffee. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to say all of this to Kurt, but it had to be said, because he wanted Kurt to understand the specifics of why he struggled with the particular things he struggled with.

"They jumped us in the parking lot. They took Kyle down first, holding me back as they beat him. When he went limp they turned on me, beating me unconscious. I didn't wake up for almost three weeks and then I was in the hospital for almost a month just trying to get back the ability to eat and go to the bathroom by myself. Kyle wasn't much better, but his parents moved him away and I didn't hear from him again." 

"Kurt, I didn't start the ninth grade when I should have. I was still recovering from head trauma that left me confused and a body so broken I was in physical therapy for the better part of that year. When I finally did get better, I came to Dalton. I didn't keep in touch with any of my old friends, because they hadn't kept in touch with me. And what was worse, the guys that did that to me, they all got off with community service since it couldn't be proven that they meant to hurt us that bad, or that they were trying to kill us. So Dalton was my refuge. I learned self defense, and took up boxing. I started the Dalton Fight Club, which actually I'm not supposed to talk about, and I promised myself that I wasn't going to let anyone scare me like that again."

Kurt reached forward and took Blaine's hand, squeezing hard. Their eyes met and Blaine could see that Kurt knew that fear, even if their stories were different, the fear was universal. He hated that Kurt had been afraid himself, but he was relieved at the same time to finally find someone that could really understand what he'd been through.

"I wanted to tell you that because I felt like I'd misled you before. When I told you that I ran from my bullies and I told you to stand up for yourself? Later, when everything happened with Karofsky, I felt so much guilt. I hadn't wanted you to be a victim, but I hadn't been honest with you either, and I felt like..." Blaine's voice broke off in a quiet choked sob. "I felt like I'd put you in danger."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt's voice was soft, his eyes surprised. "You didn't put me in danger, Karofsky did. I was already determined before I even met you. I would have done the exact same thing no matter what because that's just who I am. I'm the one that chased him and stood up to him. And when that wasn't working, I did finally leave. None of that is on you, Blaine. I promise." 

His smile was so sincere that it made something constricting in Blaine's chest ease up a little. Kurt seemed then to reach another conclusion just then. "And that's why you've been having those nightmares," he said gently. Blaine just nodded.

"But I haven't had any lately," he said. "Things have been so good with us that I've just... my sleep has been really quiet."

"I'm really glad. I hate to think about you worrying and carrying so much when you don't have to." Kurt soothed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Thank you for sharing your story with me, Blaine," he whispered.

"Thank you for hearing it," Blaine smiled a little then because he felt so grateful to have someone like Kurt in his life; someone to trust and share with. It was a miracle to know him and to belong to him.

Afterwards their conversation turned to lighter topics again, and they made plans to get together later, even if it wasn't for a hot and heavy make out session in Kurt's room. There was still the new roommate to meet and after the release of Blaine's story, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Kurt and maybe watch a movie which they could do in several places. It didn't matter where so long as he had Kurt with him. Blaine didn't say it then, but it was just on the tip of his tongue as they headed out into the afternoon sunlight to climb back into Kurt's car. He loved Kurt, he realized. He'd loved him for a long time now and someday soon, he was going to say it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello, I haven't updated this fic in forever so I'm not sure if anyone will be actually reading this or not. I wanted to finish it, and honestly all the WIPs I have, but this one holds a special place in my heart as one of the first Klaine fics I ever wrote. So I'm trying to do it justice, but I think after all this time it's impossible to match the same tone I used before. So this chapter is a little rough and I apologize for it and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter which should feel a little more like the rest of the fic. Thanks!

Monday morning found Blaine in really good spirits. Things were great with Kurt, and the Warblers were holding auditions that afternoon for solos for Sectionals. Plus he was certain he’d ace the history pop quiz Mr. Ramirez had hinted about on Friday. All in all he the week was starting off on a high note.

It didn’t last.

The first clue that the day wasn’t going to go as he’d hoped was that Mr. Ramirez was out and his replacement couldn’t find the pop quiz, so she asked them to write an essay either for or against the use of bronze weapons in ancient China. Basically she was a hack and Blaine had been so ready for that pop quiz. The second clue was that Kurt didn’t show up during the second passing period when he should have been on the way to French while Blaine was on the way to English II. They usually walked together. It left him curious and out of sorts, but only a little. He was still trying to shake off his history class. He’d see Kurt at lunch. 

He did, and there was a momentary respite in the weirdness of his day, until Jeff accidentally dumped his chicken parmesan in his lap and Blaine had to leave early so he had time to change before his next class.

“Guess I’ll catch you at practice,” he told Kurt, his voice coloring slightly with the disappointment of having to rush off.

Kurt nodded, offering a quick smile, “Be sure you grab a Perrier on the way out and dab, don’t scrub.” Blaine nodded his affirmative as he left. 

“If you let the stain sit, the cleaners will never get it out!” This last was called as Blaine hurried through the dining hall and out the double doors. He turned and lifted a hand in response before rushing towards the stairs, then up to the dorms.

Back in his room, Blaine dutifully dabbed Perrier into his jacket to remove as much of the tomato sauce as possible, then he quickly grabbed a clean jacket from his closet, checked himself in his mirror and ran out. It was only as he was jogging back down and into the mass of guys changing classes again, that he realized Kurt hadn’t mentioned the new roommate. Blaine would have to ask after him at practice.

The day seemed to drag after that. At least there weren’t any more minor disasters. Jeff nervously apologized again in study hall and Blaine had to take pity on the freshman and reassure him several times that he and his jacket were completely fine. Still he was relieved when the day was done and he had just enough time for a warm up session before the Warblers were set to meet.

They began as they usually did, sitting around the room waiting for Wes to start their meeting officially and for David to make his announcements. Kurt smiled and moved slightly over for him so they could sit together on one of the sofas as everyone chatted around them. The upcoming auditions were lending a tremor of nervous excitement through the group and he could see some of that same energy in the way Kurt held himself, so he reached over and squeezed Kurt’s hand. In return Kurt leaned into him just a little and flashed a private and grateful smile at him.

Blaine leaned in to whisper, “So I had to leave lunch in such a rush that I never got to hear about your new roommate.”

Kurt’s smile took a hint of a sneer. “Well, I still haven’t met him, though I was introduced to all of his things at six this morning. Including all of his furniture.” Blaine didn’t have a response for that that was quick enough for Kurt who rolled his eyes fondly. 

“He’s clearly some kind of snob if he couldn’t even use the dorm’s regular furniture. Plus a moving crew? Blaine, they had uniforms.”

“I’ve heard of that before,” Blaine offered quietly. “We are at an all boy’s prep school. He could still be nice. I think you have to meet him before you can decide.”

“Fair enough, Blaine, but you weren’t there when they pulled out the measuring tape to make sure my rug was far enough on my side of the room.” That made Blaine chuckle and they both laughed as Wes hit his gavel on the table effectively cutting their conversation off.

“Today we’re going to begin with an audition for membership.” He nodded at Thad, who was standing sedating by the door, unnoticed this whole time. He opened the door and in came a guy with the biggest smile Blaine had probably ever seen. He was tall and strode straight to the front of the room ahead of Thad, then turned, waiting for his introduction.

“Warblers, I’d like to introduce Sebastian Smythe.” Beside him, Kurt gasped softly and Blaine reached again for his hand. “He comes to us from the Pennington School in New Jersey where he sang in their a capella group. He’s asked for an expedient audition as he’d liked to be accepted before we finalize our Sectionals set. That being said, you all know how this works and Mr. Smythe has been informed of our process. Mr. Smythe will sing and then be asked to wait outside while we take a vote. Mr. Smythe, the floor is yours.”

Sebastian stepped forward and smiled at all of them in turned, but when he got to Blaine, he held his eyes just a little longer than anyone else before he began to sing.

“Darken the city, night is a wire.  
Steam in the subway, earth is a afire.  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo.  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign,  
And catch my breathing even closer behind.  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo.”  
It wasn’t long before the Warblers were backing him up, even Kurt, softly beside him was singing along. Everyone came to their feet as Sebastian danced through them, teasing them with his vocals and playing in to the attention in the best of ways. He had that something special that the Warblers were always looking for and Blaine could tell he’d already been accepted, even of unofficially.

The last verse found Sebastian in front of Blaine and Kurt as he lured them forward, his eyes dancing into Blaine’s as he grabbed his hand and pulled him away to the front of the crowd.

“Burning the ground, I break from the crowd.  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you.  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme.  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine,  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.”

The room erupted in clapping and cheers when the song came to an end and Blaine made his way through the congratulatory crowd back to Kurt’s side. Wes and David politely asked Sebastian to step out, though everyone, Sebastian included from hsi satisfied grin, knew he was in already.

They’d all just created something magically and Blaine was feeling a little high from the thrill of it all as they made their way back to their seats. That was exactly why he loved the Warblers. It made him feel free.

The vote was unanimous and it was only when they invited Sebastian back in that he realized Kurt was sitting stiffly at his side and looking straight ahead at Wes. He didn’t look at all happy, not like everyone else.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, whispering.

“Hmm?” Kurt didn’t look at him.

“Are you okay, you seem…?” Blaine was searching for the right word.

“I’m fine. Apparently I’ll be rooming with Mr. Backstreet Boy, but aside from that I’m fine.”

He didn’t sound fine, though Blaine couldn’t ask him about it as the meeting was beginning again and the order of the rest of the auditions was announced. Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt in that order. Sebastian asked to be counted as well and everyone agreed, which made Kurt sit even straighter and stiffer than before.  
After the auditions, and the outcome, Blaine tried to pull Kurt aside so they could talk and he could reassure him that there were plenty of other chances for solos, but was interrupted by Sebastian who came to introduce himself.

“You’re Blaine Anderson, right? Sebastian Smythe, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Sebastian held out his hand and smiled.

Blaine was shaking his hand before he could even answer. “Uh, yeah, yes.” He shook his head in confusion. “How do you know me?”

Sebastian laughed, but it was a kind sound. “From the circuit. From Youtube. You’re a star.”

Blaine chuckled, but he could feel his face heating up under the praise.

Kurt cleared his throat next to them.

“Oh, sorry, this is Kurt. Hummel.” Blaine was embarrassed for taking so long in his introduction.

“His boyfriend,” Kurt added, sticking out his hand. Sebastian shook it, but didn’t say much. Blaine could feel a tremor of tension from Kurt so he tried take control of the conversation.

“Kurt’s new here too,” Blaine told Sebastian who then raised his eyebrows.

“Oh really? Where did you transfer in from?”

“McKinley High.” Kurt’s answer was stiff and Blaine could see it was time to get out of here so he could really talk to him. In private.

“Public school? Interesting” Blaine wasn’t enjoying this any more, not at all, so he didn’t mind much when Kurt slid his hand around his elbow and tugged gently.

“Yes, well, we have to go, we have plans just now.” Kurt said, his voice full of something heavy and degrading, his smile simpering.

“Well don’t let me keep you, Princess. It was nice to meeting you, Blaine!” Sebastian called after them, but they were already leaving through the door, Kurt’s hand tightening ever so slightly on his arm.

They didn’t speak as they walked through the mostly empty halls. Blaine wasn’t sure where they were going, but he let Kurt lead him along. Eventually Kurt dropped his hand, but they stayed close, heading up the stairs and toward the dorms.

“I think we should talk about the auditions,” Blaine began, but stopped short at the look Kurt was giving him.

“Really, that’s what we should talk about? Blaine, my new roommate was just now all over you, I think we ought to talk about that first.”

“Kurt, he was hardly all over me, he was just being nice.” Blaine knew the argument had some holes, but he didn’t want Kurt to worry.

“Nice?”

“Maybe that’s the wrong way to put it, it’s just that we only just met him--”

“He wants you and he has no problem letting you know right in front of me. He’s a snob, just like a new he would be. A snob who suffers some form of internalized homophobia.” Kurt’s stride was getting harder to keep up with.

“Well, I have no interest in him so you don’t have to worry,” Blaine told him.

“Sure, I have no reason to worry that I have to sleep in the same room as this guy who sings creepy songs and calls me a princess and thinks he’s better than me because he has money and who wants to sleep with my boyfriend. Yeah, Blaine, everything is just peachy!”

Blaine stopped, because he didn’t really have an answer to that and he wasn’t exactly used to Kurt being so angry. It took a moment, but Kurt stopped too, turning to face him just outside the hall that led to the dorms.

Neither of them said anything for a moment until Kurt shook his head. “I need some alone time, alright? While I can still get it. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Then he turned and hurried away leaving Blaine standing there feeling just a little bit hurt and a whole lot confused. He was on Kurt’s side, but Kurt couldn’t see that just now. So instead of trying to follow him, he let Kurt go, and turned back to go to downstairs. He had a solo to prepare for and only two weeks left to get it right. Now was as good a time as any to get started. So much for the week starting off on a high note.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was a sedate affair. In their corner of the dining hall anyway. Kurt talked almost like he normally would, but every time laughter erupted from the table across the way, where Sebastian was sitting with a group of Warblers, he stiffened. Blaine was sure it didn’t help things that Sebastian kept looking their way, catching Kurt’s eye and smirking, but the only thing he could do was keep his attention on Kurt and hoped that the whole thing would settle down. Blaine still wasn’t convinced Sebastian had any nefarious intentions, but Kurt definitely was and that was what mattered right now.

“Have you started practicing for your solo?” Kurt’s tone was polite, but the words sounded forced. It made Blaine wince a little to hear it.

“I did. No one was on the schedule for the auditorium this afternoon so I worked there. They gave me a couple of choices and I think I’m going with Fireflies.” Blaine was having a hard time eating, finding himself cutting his fruit salad into smaller and smaller pieces. 

“What was the other choice?” Kurt asked.

“The Climb.” At least that made Kurt laugh.

“I’m sure you’ll have the next solo. You were amazing yesterday.” At this, Kurt just pursed his lips.

“I’m not sure I fit in here the way you do, Blaine.” Kurt set his fork down. He hadn’t eaten much of his food either.

“You will, though! I didn’t at first either, but you will. It just takes time.” Kurt nodded slowly. He looked unhappy and that made Blaine worry. He’d already been working on an idea for that, but he was afraid it was taking him to long and that Kurt would have one foot out the door before he could execute his plan.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Kurt said softly.

“Alright.” Blaine agreed, searching for anything to change topics, but Kurt beat him to it.

“Can we meet tonight, in your room? I just can’t think about Sectionals or Sebastian,” he said the name slowly and Blaine winced, “right now. I need a break from it. I need to know that we’re going to be okay.”

“Of course, Kurt. I need to know that too.” Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt’s hand.

Kurt squeezed his hand and sighed softly, his shoulders relaxing for the first time all evening.

“I’m going to go ahead and try and catch an early shower and finish my homework, if that’s okay?” Kurt asked, his eyes flicking down to his mostly full plate.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll probably try to do the same here in a little bit. Do you want me to pack some snacks for later?”

“That would be great, Blaine, thanks. I’ll see you around, say eleven then?”

“See you then.” Kurt got up, taking his tray to the return station, and slipping out the door mostly unnoticed. Sebastian seemed to catch it though and he smiled at Blaine. It made something inside him squirm, just a little bit uncomfortably, before he pushed it aside and turned back to his dinner.

Blaine showered soon after, and changed into sweats and a soft Dalton t-shirt. Then he picked up his room, what little he could find to pick up, before settling in with his homework. He’d managed to sweet talk one of the cooks into letting him bring a couple of peanut butter sandwiches, some muffins, and some fruit back with him for his ‘study group’ which were now in a picnic basket by the side table along with a couple of bottles of water. Then he pulled out his homework and got to it while he still had time.

Blaine got a lot of his work down and even managed to fit in some reading for his English class. It was only a couple of minutes to eleven when Kurt knocked instead of using his key. Blaine didn’t mind getting up to answer, though. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt and work things out between them.

Unfortunately it was Sebastian on the other side of the door, not Kurt.

“Sebastian, uh. What can I do for you?” Blaine asked as politely as he could, his eyes scanning behind Sebastian for Kurt who was no where to be seen.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you over dinner, but then you didn’t sit with us so I never got the chance. It’s not too late, is it? Are you free now?” Sebastian was leaning against the doorjamb in his pajama bottoms and a Led Zeppelin tee. 

“I’m not exactly free…” Blaine began.

Sebastian was trying to see past him into his room. “Oh really, you hiding lover boy in there somewhere?” He laughed, and had Blaine shaking his head at him.

“I just need five minutes, for official Warbler business, no hanky panky I swear,” the last was spoken with a grin. “Then I’ll leave you be.” He looked so hopeful that Blaine couldn’t say no.

“Alright,” Blaine relented. “Five minutes.”

He let Sebastian in and had every intention of leaving the door ajar, but Sebastian closed it and leaned back against it, crossing his arms.

“I wanted to ask how you felt about a duet, for Sectionals. I know we were both offered solos, and if you want an entire song to yourself, I’ll understand, but I’m not sure I’m crazy about our choices. Except for the two on the list that are duets.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows, waiting.

“I don’t know…” Blaine loved Candles, which was on the proposed list, but he couldn’t help think of Kurt and how he’d react.

Sebastian stood up straight, dropping his arms and the cocky grin he’d adopted. He stepped forward. “Look, I know we all got off to a rocky start, but I came to Dalton because I wanted to make music. Amazing music. And I want us to go all the way to Nationals. I’m happy to have a solo, but I know if we did it together, we’d win. Just think about it, okay?”

Blaine’s resolve softened a little. “Alright, I’ll think about it.”

“Great.” Sebastian smiled, and it seemed earnest.

He didn’t hear the door at all until Kurt was opening it, halfway through a sentence that stopped completely as he stood in shock looking at both of them.

“That’s my cue, talk to you tomorrow, Blaine. Goodnight twinkle toes, have fun!” He slipped out the door before Blaine could say anything.

“It’s not what you think,” He began.

“I have no idea what I think, Blaine. Why was Sebastian here?” Kurt’s cheeks were rapidly turning a splotchy red.

“He wanted to talk about Sectionals.” Blaine held his hands up in an attempt to placate Kurt.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he did.” Kurt’s arms crossed over his chest protectively.

“He did, Kurt. I’ll be happy to have you with me tomorrow when I talk to him about it some more.”

Kurt took a deep breath and breathed it out in a huff, but he did drop his arms.

“Okay. Okay.” He paced across Blaine’s room to the window, and Blaine gave him space.

“He knew I was coming to see you. Wouldn’t shut up about it all evening until I finally stopped responding to his jibes and gave him the silent treatment. He must have come straight here. So I would catch him.” All of this was spoken softly, to the window, his back to Blaine.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine told him, sincerely. He didn’t understand what was happening with Sebastian and Kurt, but he didn’t like it at all, nor did he appreciate being used to upset his boyfriend.

Kurt turned around, his expression sad. “You don’t have to apologize. I trust you. He only left our room ten minutes ago anyway. He’s an arrogant jerk and I don’t want to let him ruin our night.”

“Me either.” Blaine told him. It worried him though, even as he tried to forget it.

Kurt came back, reaching for Blaine’s hand. “Then we won’t let him.” 

Kurt stepped closer, and Blaine closed the distance between them, kissing Kurt softly, slowly. Testing the gentle give of his lips as he wound his arms around Kurt’s back. Kurt, in turn, wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck with the softest sigh. Feeling him relax into the kiss made something in Blaine’s chest settle down.

They walked their way to Blaine’s bed, only pulling apart long enough to sit and for Kurt to kick off his slippers. Then they were back in each other’s arms, lips parting, tongues exploring. It was hot and felt weighted, but it was also so slow it made Blaine ache with want. Neither of them rushed to pull off clothes or to touch more, they only tipped their heads this way and that as though they could make the kiss go deeper. Finally, breathless and warm, they broke apart to climb on the bed, facing each other, both of them wide eyed with need and wonder. 

“I missed you. I missed this.” Blaine told him. He’d needed it. He needed that reassurance that Kurt still wanted him as much as he wanted Kurt.

“I missed you too, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice whispered over Blaine’s lips as he came back for another kiss. The next time he broke away it was to pull Blaine’s shirt up and off of him. Then his own followed while Blaine watched. 

“Okay?” Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. “Definitely.”

Then Kurt rolled to his back to strip out of his pajama bottoms. He wore nothing underneath, and for a moment, Blaine could see a shadow of nervousness cross his features. So he rolled against, him, cupping his cheek so he could kiss his nerves away. Kurt had nothing to be afraid of when it came to his body. He was fantastic in every way and Blaine wanted to show him that.

Whatever self consciousness he’d had dissipated quickly, and soon enough Kurt was rolling Blaine back so he could tug his sweat pants off, followed by his boxers. They came together roughly then, Blaine wrapping his legs around Kurt as they kissed and touched and moaned as they cocks grew harder against one another.

Blaine was panting and making little needy whimpers against Kurt’s neck as Kurt pressed him down into the mattress, rubbing them together, hard and slow. Kurt dipped his head and sucked a bruise into Blaine’s collarbone, his hands sweeping down Blaine’s body as they rocked together. 

Just as Blaine was starting to feel like he was losing control, Kurt pulled back with a shaky breath. “I want to try something new,” He said. “If that’s okay?” His voice was strained, his arms trembling slightly as he held himself up.

“Anything, Kurt, I need you,” Blaine felt wrecked and desperate for more.

“Roll over,” Kurt told him before dipping down for another kiss.

Blaine complied, his own body beginning to shake with a mix of desire and uncertainty.

Kurt must have realized this because he gentled Blaine by rubbing soothing hands over his back as he climbed over him, straddling his legs. “Shhh, it’s okay, we’re not ready for sex, I know. I’m just going to slide against you, between your thighs. Does that sound good?”

That sounded amazing, so Blaine nodded, burying his face against his pillow.

“You have a condom, and lube?” Kurt asked him, his hands still rubbing slowly up and down Blaine’s back.

“Drawer.” Blaine told him, his voice wavering slightly.

He could hear Kurt dig through the drawer and he listened as he opened the condom, then clicked open the cap of the lube.

“If this doesn’t feel good to you, we’ll do something else, okay?” Kurt asked Blaine, then kissed the back of his neck making him shiver.

“Okay,” Blaine told him, but he was starting to shake anticipating what it would feel like. It would be a tease, because he knew they weren’t going to go all the way, but from what he’d seen in the little porn he’d watched, he was already imagining how great it was going to feel.

First came Kurt’s hands, rubbing the lube into his cheeks, each motion controlled and careful. Blaine sighed, raising himself as best he could with Kurt straddling the back of his thighs. Silently begging for more.

Kurt began to press harder. He slid his palms from the crease of his thighs, up and over until his thumbs met again at the base of Blaine’s spine. Then repeated the motion until Blaine was shifting against the mattress and whimpering. “Kurt, please, please.” He begged.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” Kurt let his thumbs begin to move in closer to Blaine’s hole, and then he shifted forward and Blaine felt the tip of his cock right there, so close to where he wanted it, needed it.

Kurt stopped his massaging, but then began rubbing the head of his cock right between Blaine’s balls and his hole. Blaine whined, loudly and shifted, trying to bring Kurt closer. Kurt took hold of him again, only this time, held him tight and slid his cock right between his ass cheeks with a shuddering moan.

“God, Blaine. You’re so gorgeous.” He whispered. “You feel so good.”

Blaine could feel him, could feel how hot and hard he was, and while he was glad they weren’t having sex tonight because he really wasn’t prepared at all for that, he wanted it, his whole body lit up with the wanting. “Kurt, Kurt,” he chanted.

There was some more moving around and then Kurt was laying over him, kissing his shoulder, murmuring to him. Kurt’s cock slid down, down, right against his balls. The first couple of time it was stilted, but then Kurt found a rhythm and the lube eased every motion and they were sliding together, causing Blaine to cry out.

It was exactly the tease he expected, but at the same time, he was so stimulated it was completely worth it. He lifted his hips, moving back as Kurt’ moved down and it was perfect. Kurt used one of his hands to help Blaine lift his head for a kiss that was awkward and mostly open mouthed moaning against one another, but it was just what Blaine needed. It got even better when Kurt encouraged him to roll over to his side so he could spoon up behind him.

Now Kurt’s hand circled his own neglected cock and Blaine’s entire body shook with the intensity. “I’m close, Kurt, so close.”

Kurt’s body felt so good and so right tucked up behind his, his cock slipping under his balls which were drawn up tight. He could feel the head hitting the base of his own cock and it was all so much and so good. “Come on, Blaine, I want you to come.”

Blaine came with a shout that was startling to him, but his release was so hard he didn’t worry about it passed that first brief moment. Kurt stroked him through it and when he bent back to kiss him, Kurt came, his cries muffled in Blaine’s mouth.

Kurt stayed there between his legs, holding him tight as they both came down. They panted in the stillness of the room as Kurt nuzzled the back of his neck. Blaine wanted so badly to keep Kurt right there, sticky and sweaty as they both were, but eventually Kurt had to move, had to clean up and go back to his own room.

After they took turns in the bathroom and were dressed again, Kurt surprised him by climbing back into his bed. “Can I stay a little longer?” he asked, suddenly sounding vulnerable.

“You can stay as long as you want, Kurt.” Blaine told him, climbing in with him.

They sat side by side on the little bed and ate the snacks, Blaine had. Then they cuddled close Kurt’s head resting on his chest, their fingers entwined. “Just for a little while,” Kurt murmured. 

Blaine kissed the top of his head and agreed. A little while turned into all night, but Blaine couldn’t find it in him to worry about it at all. Not when it meant waking up to Kurt’s smile.


End file.
